The Joy Arc
by AAGuy
Summary: The Joy virus has returned and Gumball & Darwin must find a way to stop it.


**THE DISEASE**

_The Joy Arc, Part 1 by AAGuy_

**Notes: **Hey hey hey! Sorry for taking so long to make a new episode, this is ANOTHER migrated one, rewritten A LOT, given tons of more comedy. This also marks the beginning of The Joy Arc, a 5 part storyarc of the Joy Virus returning. Hope ya like it. I also accidentally refreshed the page here and I nearly died of rage.

**Story**

The episode begins at the Chicken Bucket's office. There's a glass bottle badly chained up, containing a rainbow chemical.

Doughnut Sheriff enters the room, "Time for today's coffee stealing because I'm still angry at boss for firing me!", he sees the bottle, "Huh? Rainbow Coffee!" he believes it is. He gets rid of the chains which didn't help in preventing people from opening the bottle, and holds the "coffee".

The Chicken Bucket enters the office with _real _coffee. "O-OH MY GOD!" he exclaims and spills the coffee in shock. Doughnut Sheriff drinks the chemical. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", Doughnut Sheriff is then infected and approaches to hug Chicken Bucket. He tries to find something to stop Sheriff, but fails to do so, He is then hugged, "I didn't get to drink my coffeeeeee!", he yells as he is infected.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin are then having a party, with most of his class there. "How long did it take you to make this?" Tobias asks, "Oh don't worry." Gumball responds. Nicole and Richard are then seen. "Have you got any change?" "_gasp_ What?!" they yell in unison. Back at the party, everyone is laughing. "WIIIIND SIMULATIOOONNN!" Joe yells, as he starts blowing air from a vacuum. It opens the curtain, "Huh?" Darwin stops dancing and looks out the window.

There is fire everywhere with everyone hugging eachother. "Aww, everyone's having a good time out there too!", he then looks closer, and sees rainbow drool and weird eyes. "Oh no..." Darwin runs to Gumball and yells really fast "GUMBALL THERE'S PEOPLE HUGGING EACHOTHER EXCEPT NOT IN LOVE AND BECAUSE THEY HAVE A JOY VIRUS THING BECAUSE THEY HAVE BIG EYES AND THEY'RE DROOLING RAINBOW AND IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE NO BRAIN!" "...oh ok." Gumball responds. "What did he say?" he whispers to Sarah. Sarah whispers something unintelligible to Gumball. "Ohhhhh.." he exclaims. He climbs up the bed, falls continuously and then finally does it. "**HEY PEOPLE!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Nobody, except Penny; listened. "Try to do something they'll actually react to!" Penny suggests. "**I'M ORDERING JOYFUL BURGER WHAT DO YOU WANT?!**" he instead yells. Everyone then looks at Gumball. "Okay, yeah, sorry, not actually ordering, I nee-" he almost says, but everyone goes back to partying. "Dauughhh.." he mumbles in frustration. "**LISTEN IF THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT CAN YOU ANIMALS LISTEN?!**" Penny yells. Banana Joe makes a monkey sound.

Everyone finally listens. "Okay yeah, hope ya had a good time. So, I have discovered with my high intellect that the Joy Virus is out. Suggestions?" Darwin facepalms. "We should go... try to fix the issue." Carrie suggests. "Okay all, I've got an idea! Again with my high intellect, I have deduced that the best decision is to go out and try to fix this problem, now on my way!" Gumball blindingly walks off the bed, and falls face-first onto the floor. Darwin facepalms again.

* * *

Everyone heads outside. There's broken signs, posts, vehicles, etc, with fire everywhere. There are some infected people nearby, so everyone sneaks. Gumball trips over a rock. "Gumball, get up!" Darwin yells. "No, wait!" Sarah says. It's too late. The infected people heard Darwin yell. Gumball tries to clear the dust from his feet but Darwin grabs him and everyone runs. "Okay right, I, your leader, say we should go to Elmore Junior High." Gumball commands while being dragged. "...and why? There's gonna be a lot of infected people there." Anais asks, "Well ya see, I watched that other episode and it turns out there's that song that could have fixed everything." he claims. "Well we haven't got another way to stop this Joy, so sure. Let's give that a go." she responds.

They see a few Joy zombies approach in the direction they are going. Everyone gets ready. In slow motion, everyone jumps over the zombies, but Darwin falls. "Hello, ahem? Move." Gumball insists. He opens his eyes, realizes Darwin is knocked out and there are zombies right next to him, he picks up Darwin and starts running for his life. They reach Elmore Junior High.

Everyone is sneaking, "Alright, so we just find the cassette player, play that sucker and bam, fixed!" Gumball says. Joy Zombies approach and everyone stops. "Oh, right.." he says. "**MORE JOY ZOMBIES, FOLKS IT'S TIME TO RUN!**" Darwin yells. Everyone turns the other way and starts running. They then crash into Miss Simian. "Ow...", Miss Simian gets up. "_gasp _**GET AWAY YOU ZOMBIE HOOLIGANS!**" she yells. She tries to run away but Gumball grabs her. "Chill Miss Simian, we're not infected." Darwin explains.

"Huh, then why are you here?" she asks. "So we thought of using that cassette tape of yours to cure the virus." he explains. "Right, I'm also doing that." she replies. "Well then we should stick together, since we need more power." Gumball says. They find the room eventually. "Okay! Look for the Cassette Player, since the tape is already in there!" she commands. Everyone looks at one spot, but it isn't there. Darwin looks at Miss Simian's desk, finds and points at a note. Gumball grabs it and reads it. "_Hello Lucy or someone else, I am you (or you know, Simian) from the past. Your memory has probably been erased at this point. So let me explain. I have discovered that being near Joy Zombies for too long results in losing some of your memory. The cops came here a while ago and I explained to them that you needed to play that tape to cure the virus. They took the player and for some reason, went to the Elmore Lab. You have to go there, grab the player, and find the Mayor's office, to play it on the giant, loud and expensive speaker on the streets. Good luck._" "Okay so we have to find the Lab, grab the player, find the Mayor's office, play it and everything is fixed!" Sarah puzzled. "But wait, the Lab is really far!" Darwin said.

"_I don't care. _Wait give me that chair." Gumball said, he grabbed Simian's chair and placed it near the door, and stood on it, to make a motivational speech. "_**I don't care. **_Those zombies can take all of my things, but they did one thing. They infected the people who run the electricity. What does that mean? No internet, no videogames, and other things. They might be able to take over our town, but we'll defeat them. SO COME ON TEAM, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW FAR THE LAB IS, WE'LL GET THERE, WE'LL THEN GO TO THE MAYOR'S OFFICE, WE'LL PLAY THAT TAPE AND DEFEAT THIS DREADED VIRUS!", everyone looks like they have hope. Gumball then trips and falls on the floor. "Ow."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
